Rescue Training Race
The Rescue Training Race is a rescue training competition during All Might's Foundational Hero Studies. It is Class 1-A's first training class following the Hero Agency Internships. Prologue All Might conducts his Foundational Hero Studies class by holding a race between the students in Class 1-A. He tells them to apply everything they learned from their internships. Tenya Iida asks why a rescue training exercise isn't being held at the U.S.J. facility. All Might replies that this training is a race, and Field Gamma is the perfect setting. thumb|left|220px|The rules of the race. The students compete in groups of five to search and rescue All Might by following a distress signal. Whoever finds All Might first is the winner. All Might asks Katsuki Bakugo and his classmates to keep damage to Field Gamma to a minimum. The first group is comprised of Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, Mashirao Ojiro, Mina Ashido, and Hanta Sero. Denki Kaminari and Eijiro Kirishima talk about Tenya's injuries and the mobility of all their competing peers. Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jiro believe Izuku is at a disadvantage. Eijiro bets on Hanta, Denki bets on Mashirao, and Minoru Mineta puts odds on Mina. Katsuki states that Izuku will lose and Ochaco Uraraka believes Tenya will win. Race All Might signals the beginning of the race by sounding off an air horn. Hanta uses his tape to swing across the pipes of Field Gamma. Mina slides across pipes using her acid, Mashirao hops around on his tail, and Tenya rushes through the field. Hanta takes an early lead because he can stay above everything. 220px|thumb|Izuku showcases his new abilities. Hanta and everyone watching are wildly surprised when Izuku suddenly takes the lead. Debuting the fruits of his training with Gran Torino, Izuku uses One For All: Full Cowl to showcase his new abilities. Everyone watches in shock, with some of the students start comparing Izuku's new propelling techniques to the way Katsuki flies around using his explosions. Katsuki is enraged by Izuku's progress because he didn't improve at all with Best Jeanist. Izuku gets out to a good lead, surprising even the classmates he's competing against. He tries to remind himself not to go above his 5% limit with One For All. Izuku doesn't think about his landing and ends up crashing after he falls through a loose pipe. Hanta ends up winning the race and Izuku ends up in last after getting injured. Aftermath 220px|left|thumb|"Why am I the only girl he didn't talk about..." All Might whispers to Izuku that he's proud of his improvement. He gives Izuku a thumbs up and tells him to meet after class about his Quirk. After all the groups finish racing, the students return to the locker rooms. Eijiro mentions that he needs to work on his mobility. Fumikage Tokoyami replies that he could compensate by improving other skills. Denki admits he's jealous of people who can use their Quirks for speed. Izuku is lost in thought over All Might's words, until Minoru tells Izuku that he has found a peephole that looks into the girl's locker room. Tenya tries to stop his classmate but Minoru goes for it anyway. Kyoka sticks her earphone jack through the hole and stabs Minoru in the eye. The girls thank Kyoka and make plans to seal off the hole, while a mortified Kyoka notices that she's the only one Minoru doesn't mention during his rant about seeing the girls nude. References Site Navigation Category:School Activities